Requited
by Swarm012
Summary: The special days is tomorrow, but where is she? Will Natsuki make it on time to tell Shizuru what she has been holding in? How will Natsuki thaw the ice that surrounds Shizuru’s heart after the initial rejection?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

* * *

**Requited**

Natsuki stood outside a freezing dormitory for several hours. The only thing she was wearing was her uniform from school, since she did not bother to change after school ended. Her eyes darted back and forth, seemingly searching for something or someone along the road. Those emerald eyes paused once and a while to focus on something, but just as quickly flitted elsewhere. Not even the Ice Princess could suppress a shiver as a cold breeze swept its way across her bare legs and face. She wrapped her arms around her body, but careful to avoid tipping over an object in her arms, she was trying to stop the warmth from escaping her body.

_Damn it Shizuru…where are you?_

**-Flashback-**

"NATSUKI! Where are you going? It's freezing outside!"

"I have to go see someone!"

"AT THIS HOUR? Natsuki! Don't tell me…you're going to see Shizuru?"

"Can't talk now Mai!"

"AT LEAST WEAR SOMETHING THICKER!"

"Not enough time, I'll see you later Mai!"

"NATSUKI!"

'_sigh' Natsuki…you hopeless romantic…I hope you get your happy ending_

**-End Flashback**-

"ARGH!" shouted Natsuki.

"X, I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared honey, it's just a kid"

"B-but…"

"Don't worry! I'll walk you home honey"

"Thank you sweetie"

_IS EVERYONE TRYING TO TAUNT ME TODAY? DAMN IT…Shizuru…where did you go?_

-**Student Council Room**-

"FUJINO KAICHOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? YOU BUBUZUKE WOMAN?"

"Ara, Suzushiro san, I can hear you quite clearly, no need to shout"

"WELL THEN MAKE A DECISION ALREADY!"

"I'll leave everything up to you Suzushiro san"

"NOT THIS TIME FUJINO! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION!"

"Suzushiro san…"

"WELL?"

" 'sigh'"

_Why today? It's almost 11:30 P.M.…tomorrow is…well…I did not want to stay here tonight with Suzushiro san constantly yelling at me…oh…why did I become Kaichou again?_

**-Outside-**

"We're sorry the number you have dialed can-"

"DAMN IT!"

_THIS IS THE 10__TH__ TIME I'VE CALLED…SHIZURU! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO?_

Natsuki leaned against a pole and incessantly drummed her fingers on a box. She arched her head back, and stared up at the star filled sky.

_Shizuru…I want to see you right now…do you remember what day it is tomorrow? Of course you do! But…where are you? Shizuru…I have something important to tell you… _

"Shizuru…"

-**Student Council­-**

_Natsuki? Did I just hear Natsuki…No she can't be here…or…no…why would she even remember? We haven't seen each other since graduation…Natsuki…I miss you so much…Do you remember what tomorrow is? It will be in a couple of hours…I remember what you always did for me…but…ever since the carnival…you have been avoiding me haven't you? Natsuki…I long to hear your sweet voice…to see your beautiful face…to smell your ever so aromatic hair…to wrap my arms around your slender waist…Natsuki…I want to be with you…I want to be near you…Natsuki…_

"FUJINO KAICHOU! STOP DAYDREAMING AND CONCENTRATE ON THE ISSUE!"

"What does Suzushiro san think is best?"

"I WANT YOUR OPOSSUM KAICHOU!"

_Opossum? Does she mean opinion? It's a shame Kikukawa san isn't here…I never knew how much I needed her to translate for me…_

"Ara, okay, I choose option A"

"THANK YOU KAICHOU!"

"Could we dismiss the meeting now, Suzushiro san?"

"Huh? YES OF COURSE!"

"Thank you"

"Yea yea"

"Suzushiro san should go back to her dormitory too, it's getting late"

_11:45…15 more minutes…_

-**Outside-**

Natsuki closes her eyes after an hour of glaring at people passing by her. She gently massages her eyes to relieve them of weariness.

_Damn it…what if she doesn't come back? Maybe something happened to her! I should go look for her!_

Natsuki uses her arms to push her body off the pole, and ran off to look for Shizuru.

--

_Natsuki…why does it feel like you have been here? Who am I kidding? Why would you be here…? 11:55…5 more minutes…Natsuki…I wish you were here with me…but…that's wishful thinking now isn't it?_

Shizuru walked up the stairs to her dormitory and opened the door.

_It's a good thing being Kaichou, you get to have your own dormitory, no need to have a roommate. It makes things a lot easier…after all…I do like peace and quiet…but…'sigh' Natsuki…I wish you could be with me right now…11:59…one more minute…Natsuki…_

Shizuru doesn't even bother to turn on the light but just walked over to a couch in the living room and sat down. The streetlight outside her window was all that needed to illuminate her room. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face on her knees.

_Natsuki…_

"SHIZURU!"

_Am I dreaming? Did I just hear Natsuki?_

"What are you doing? Leaving your door open like that! Anyone could have gotten in here!"

Shizuru lifts her head up and looks at a figure closing her door. The figure turns around, revealing smooth, silky raven hair, and sparkling emerald eyes.

_Natsuki? Are my eyes deceiving me? Is it really you? Am I dreaming? It must be a dream! Natsuki could not possibly be here right now!_

"Oi, Shizuru? Are you okay? You look pale"

"N-Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"Is it really you, Natsuki?"

"Yea…it's really me, who else could I be?"

"But, Nats-"

Ding ding ding

12:00 A.M.

"Shizuru…uhhm….Happy Birthday"

Natsuki goes up to Shizuru and places a box on the coffee table. She opens it to reveal a black forest cake with the inscriptions (Happy Birthday Shizuru).

Shizuru stares disbelieving at Natsuki and the cake, with her mouth agape.

_Why does Shizuru's face look like that? Does she hate Black Forest Cake? I spent so much time making it though…but…if it's not to her liking…_

"Shizuru…I'm sorry…but I only know how to make Black Forest Cake…If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it…"

Shizuru only smiles at Natsuki and shakes her head.

"Natsuki made this?"

"Y-yea…it might taste really bad…so…"

"No…I love it…I will love whatever Natsuki makes me. The cake is gorgeous…"

"Really?"

"Hai…I would never lie to Natsuki"

"I'm glad…well…shall we eat?"

Natsuki takes out a plastic knife and was about to cut it.

"Wait! Did Natsuki forget to give me a wish?"

"Oh yea! I have a candle…"

Natsuki takes out a candle and places it in the middle of the cake before lighting it with a match.

"Is Natsuki going to sing to me?"

"S-sing?"

"Hai…the birthday song"

"Happy…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to Shizuru…Happy Birthday to you…"

"Ookini Natsuki"

"Now make a wish!"

Shizuru closes her eyes and places her hands together.

_I wish…_

Shizuru blows the candle out, and the room is pitch black.

"Uhh…Shizuru…we should turn on a light…"

"Natsuki is right; I'll go get- Ah!"

"SHIZURU!"

_What's that warm wet feeling on cheek? Where's Shizuru? Wow…there's something really heavy on me…maybe I can push it off_…

"Ah.!"

_What…was that…did Shizuru just moan? _

Natsuki pushes up again with her hands, and elicits a deeper moan from Shizuru.

"Na…Natsu…ki"

_What are those soft things on my hands…wait…soft…something heavy…something wet and warm on my cheek…Shizuru…moaning…SHE'S ON TOP OF ME AND I'M GROPING HER BREASTS?_

_WHAT DO I DO? I CAN'T MOVE MY HANDS NOW! THEY'RE WEDGED IN BETWEEN MY BODY AND…HER…GAH! OKAY! LEGS! YES! _

Natsuki flexes her legs, but instead of propelling Shizuru up, Shizuru yelps and pushes herself closer to Natsuki.

_Oh God! Oh no…I can feel her…more…and her breath is tickling me…Is it getting hot in here? Her breathing speed just increased…I can feel her heart pulsating through me…its speeding up…Shizuru? Are you okay? Why do you feel…warmer? Especially…down…Shizuru? _

"Shizuru?"

The only sound that Natsuki hears from Shizuru was an increase in her breath.

"Shizuru…are you okay?"

"Na-Natsu…Natsuki…Ikezu…"

"Ikezu? What did I do?"

"Natsu-Ah!"

Natsuki tilted her body forward and forced them both to sit up. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's body and pushed in more.

"SHIZURU…YOUR…YOUR PUSHING YOUR…YOUR…BR.-BREASTS IN MY HANDS!"

_Natsuki…are you repulsed by me again? I should have known…you did not want this… I'm sorry Natsuki…I thought you wanted this…I…Natsuki…I'm sorry…_

Shizuru takes her arms away from Natsuki, and scoots away. Natsuki gets up and turns the light on. She sees a blushing Shizuru on the floor, clutching her chest, with tears streaming down her face.

"SHIZURU! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"Nothing…I'm…I'm just happy to see Natsuki"

"You're lying! You said you wouldn't lie to me anymore! Tell me the truth!"

"Natsuki…you wouldn't want to hear the truth"

"Yes I DO! TELL ME!"

_Is this what you truly want? The truth? Natsuki, I still love you…this forbidden love…Natsuki…I want to touch you…kiss you…taste you! Natsuki…I long for you to do the same to me. Natsuki…I want you to love me. Love me the way that I love you! But…now I fear that I have pushed you beyond your limits. It is too hard for us to stay friends…Natsuki…you will hate me…you will leave me once you know the truth…but maybe…that would be the best for the both of us…so…I will speak of the truth…to you…and only you…you are the only one that I can give myself to…my true self…the real Fujino Shizuru…_

"Natsuki…I love you. I haven't stopped loving you. Even though we haven't seen each other for so long, I still love you. Natsuki…I long for you…I want you with me…I want…I want to…Natsuki…Please Natsuki…don't leave me…don't leave me again… I promise to keep my feelings at bay…I will not do anything to Natsuki…Just don't leave me…Natsuki!"

Natsuki runs over and kneels next to Shizuru before grabbing Shizuru's shoulders to pull the older girl in. Natsuki turns towards Shizuru's face, and lightly places a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Shizuru…I'm not leaving you anymore…I won't leave your side…I'm not going to go away even if you want me to…Shizuru…I love you"

_Natsuki…your love is different from mine…My love …is tainted…while your love is pure…_

Shizuru pulls Natsuki closer and buries her head on Natsuki's chest while she quietly sobs. Natsuki places her hands on Shizuru's head and quietly strokes her hair.

A low growl emitted from one of their stomachs immediately ruins the moment.

"Sh…Shizuru…were you that hungry?"

Shizuru's face turns as bright as the sun, and she bites her lower lip.

"I haven't eaten today…"

"Well…then let's eat the cake!"

"Hai…"

"Come on birthday girl, you need to cut it!"

Shizuru takes the knife that Natsuki handed her; she sat up near the coffee table and prepared to cut the cake. She places the knife on the cake, but two strong arms snaked around her and a pair of warm hands was now upon her own freezing ones. Natsuki places her head on Shizuru's shoulders and lightly kisses Shizuru's ear.

"You're hands are cold…do you want me to help you cut it?"

"Natsuki…okay…"

Shizuru's face turns even redder, and she struggles to keep her emotions in place. Natsuki helps Shizuru cut the cake, but after cutting the cake Natsuki leaves her hands on Shizuru's. Natsuki pulls her hands slightly off, making Shizuru think that Natsuki will let her go. Instead of pulling away further, Natsuki laces her hands with Shizuru's and pulls them to Shizuru's abdomen. Natsuki pulls farther down, causing Shizuru to lean back into Natsuki, and Shizuru places her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

_Natsuki…what are you doing to me? You're making me feel…Natsuki…stop this…I don't want to do anything inappropriate to you…please…Natsuki…I feel so weak right now…Natsuki…please…don't…don't do this to me…I don't want to repel you again… but…I …I yearn for your touch…Natsuki…if only…you would touch me…by your own free will…_

As if Natsuki heard Shizuru's wish, Natsuki takes one of her hands up to Shizuru's cheek and cups it in her hands. She caresses her cheek with her thumb and slowly leans her head in towards Shizuru's luscious lips.

_Natsuki?! What are you? You're getting so close! Natsuki are you aware of what you're doing? I can't…control myself anymore…please don't do this to me anymore…_

"Natsuki…please…stop…"

"Why?"

"I…Natsuki…just…please"

"Shizuru…I love you…Did you know? I love you…not as a friend…but …the way you love me…I know now…you are the most important person to me in the world…I love you…"

"No…no, Natsuki does not."

"Shizuru…please believe me…I do, I love you. Would I lie to you?"

"Natsuki…will do things to make me happy…I do not want Natsuki to lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you…"

"Natsuki…just stop it"

"No"

Natsuki holds Shizuru's head while she closes the distance between their lips. Shizuru breathes faster as Natsuki nears her own lips, while Natsuki closes her eyes. The Kyoto woman turns her head to the side and seals her eyes to avoid the temptation. Natsuki feels the movement between her hands and her head changes its course to accommodate the sudden movement. Lips lightly contact each other before Natsuki pushes them together. The younger woman's lips move, trying to entice the older woman into giving in to her desires. The older woman persists, trying at all cost to avoid those tempting movements against her own lips. A different sensation rubbing and flicking against the older woman's lips caused her to open her eyes, crimson meets emerald. Crimson probes deep into the emerald, discerning any sign of abhorrence or regret, but all that the crimson can see is passion, an emerald pool desperately trying to convey the message of love; Pure love, not of friendship, but of lovers. Those same crimson eyes start to well up with tears.

_Love? Is that what I see in those mesmerizing emerald eyes? Does Natsuki truly love me? Is this not a dream? Am I to suffer the same fate as I did at the Carnival? Natsuki, do you really love me? Are you only doing this to me to save me again? Is this what it is about? Or do you truly want me? Do you love me?_

A lone tear drops to the crimson eyes from the emerald ones, making the crimson eyes own tears to overflow and spew out.

Shizuru breaks the kiss and pulls her head away from Natsuki's, but those hands are holding on to Shizuru's head, not letting the girl get too far away.

_Natsuki…you're crying…I knew it…you don't truly love the way I love you…you're only trying to make me feel better again…but…it's not the same…Natsuki…_

"See? Natsuki…Natsuki does not love me the way I love Natsuki…Natsuki loves me as a friend…only…a friend…"

"Shizuru…BAKA! I LOVE YOU!"

More tears leak out from those beautiful yet sad emerald eyes. Not being able to bear the sight, crimson eyes mimics the emerald eyes.

Shizuru tears her head away from the grasps of the younger woman. She pushes Natsuki off and quickly gets up to avoid further contact from the object of her desires. She reaches the door and places her hand on the doorknob to open the door. A pair of arms winds around her stomach, and vigorously pulls her away from the door, instantly causing them both to fall down. Those same arms grab a hold of her own, and twirl her body around with her back facing the floor while the other girl places her legs on the sides of her body. The younger girl pins the arms of the older girl over her head while she squeezed the lower half of the older girl's body to prevent her from running away again.

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Natsuki…let me go"

"NO!"

"Natsuki!"

"SHIZURU! NO! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME ANYMORE?"

"I do not! I do not understand Natsuki at all!"

"Shizuru…I've been thinking about you…you never left my mind…ever since you left after graduation, I couldn't stop. You were the only thin gone my mind. Shizuru…I'm hopelessly in love with you. I know…that you don't believe me because I rejected you before, but I want you to know that I am actually in love with you! You, Shizuru! I love you the way you want me to, the way you love me. I've been trying to rearrange my life after the Carnival, but I can't do it without, because you are the most important person to me in the world. I've tried to…put you behind me, but…I can't. I longed to hear your beautiful Kyoto accent, even though it teases me endlessly. I missed the way you would always unexpectedly hug me from behind, I missed the way your breath tickled my ears everything you talked to me during those hugs. I even miss the periodic groping, yes Shizuru, I like your touch. No, I love your touch; I crave the feeling that you give me every time your skin lightly touches my own. Please believe me Shizuru, I may not be the best one with words and feelings, but Shizuru…I love you"

Natsuki said the last three words with such fervor that all doubt washed away from Shizuru; she finally smiled after all these months of plastering a fake one on, she smiled a real smile, one of pure joy.

_Natsuki…loves me…the way I want her to…Natsuki…_

"Natsuki…I love you"

"I know Shizuru…I-I've always loved you"

Natsuki leans forward and takes Shizuru's lips again. Natsuki hesitantly moves her lips against Shizuru's now vivacious lips. Natsuki opens her mouth, and slips her tongue out to probe those smooth lips, while those lips parted to let the curious red flesh enter. Natsuki meets some resistance as Shizuru's own tongue playfully laps around Natsuki's tongue. Natsuki tilts in more, deepening the kiss.

They both part after a very tiring but exhilarating session.

"Ara, does Natsuki want more than a kiss?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Natsuki is holding me in a very…compromising and provocative position, is it safe to assume that…Natsuki wants…more?"

Natsuki looks down at her arms that are still holding Shizuru's hands above her head, and down to her legs that are straddling her. Natsuki's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and she pulls her body far away from Shizuru, backing up to the door.

"Does Natsuki want to leave already? Natsuki is not going to take responsibility for what she just did to me?"

"W-WHAT? I'M GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

Shizuru for the second time today, truly smiles, only for her Natsuki, the only one that could make her so fulfilled.

"Shizuru…you're…beautiful…I'm…happy that you love me…and…Aishteru…."

With only those simple words, the hole that resided in Shizuru's heart since Natsuki's rejection was filled with Natsuki's requited love.

"W-well we should go eat your cake…you're hungry right?"

"Hai…your girlfriend is hungry"

Natsuki blushes, but smiles at what Shizuru said.

"Well, YOUR girlfriend is going to eat first if MY girlfriend does not come here"

Natsuki walks next to Shizuru and takes her hand to lead her to the table with the cake. They both sit on the couch and prepare to eat the cake.

"Oh, Shizuru where are the plates and forks?"

"Ara…I do not think we need that"

"Huh? Why not? How else are we going to eat the cake?"

"Like this…"

Shizuru takes a slice of cake with her hand, and holds it up to Natsuki's watering mouth. Natsuki automatically takes a bite of the cake.

"Ara, Natsuki is so eager to eat"

Before Natsuki could retaliate, Shizuru inserts the cake in her mouth again. Since Natsuki did not want to choke, she takes another bite and swallows the rest.

"Shi-"

Instead of cake being in her mouth this time, Shizuru has already clasped her mouth around Natsuki, and is now using her tongue to probe around the sweetness of Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki moans into Shizuru's mouth, and sucks on the foreign object in her mouth. Shizuru rolls her eyes back in pleasure and drops the slice of unfinished cake on the floor, wit her now free hands; she slides her hand under the front of Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki inhales sharply and uses her own hand to remove Shizuru's jacket. Shizuru breaks their kiss, and looks deep into those glistening emerald orbs that crave more of her touch.

"Natsuki…thank you"

"For what?"

"For what Natsuki has given me"

"The cake?"

"For giving me the real Natsuki, the one that loves me"

"Oh…uhh…I …uhhh…Shi…uhh…Shizuru… I just…"

"Shut up Natsuki"

Shizuru latches her mouth against Natsuki's, and continues her assault from before.

The night was not silent at all, and the cake?

Well…it was disposed of…during the night…not exactly by eating…though some of it was…just not the way normal people would eat cake…

**-End-**

* * *

**-Omake-**

Natsuki: So Shizuru, what did you wish for?

Shizuru: Ara…I wished for Natsuki…

Natsuki: (blush) Really?

Shizuru: No

Natsuki: WHAT?

Shizuru: I love a flushed a Natsuki…

Natsuki: SHI-ZU-RU!

Shizuru grabs a hold of Natsuki, and her hands wander around her body aimlessly.

Natsuki: SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Shizuru: Ara…did Natsuki forget her little speech?"

Natsuki: WHAT SPEECH? WHAT DID I SAY?

Shizuru: Natsuki said she missed me groping her…so now Natsuki, I have to make up for lost time.

Natsuki: W-WAIT! SHI-ah…S-STOP…

Shizuru: Iie… Natsuki could not satisfy me last night….maybe if Natsuki can quench my thirst…

Natsuki: SHIZURU…

All through the day and night, the rooms around Shizuru's dormitory had to constantly blast music to stifle the disturbing noises coming from the Student Council Presidents room. After all, who dared interrupt Kaichou sama's time with her beloved Natsuki?

**-End Omake-**


End file.
